disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Four's a Crowd
"Four's a Crowd" is the twenty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First that aired on February 14, 2014. It is the final episode of the first season. Plot Clover is in the cabbage patch and is about to help himself to a little lunch when suddenly a flying coach comes in much to Sofia’s delight. She tells him that she and Amber are going to decorate it and ride it in the Flylight Pageant. On the first night of summer, flying coaches and princesses from every kingdom come together and swore across the twilight sky like a magical parade near the stars. Sofia recalls the times when she and her friends use to watch the pageant together, eating gooseberry pie and drinking cherry cidar. Now that Sofia is a princess herself she gets to be part of pageant. However, that means she won’t get to watch it with Jade and Ruby like she use too, so Clover suggests she could invite them to ride with her as her special guests. Sofia flies to the village and finds Jade and Ruby. She tells them about the pageant and asks if they like to help decorate the coach and ride with her which they happily accept. However Amber isn't aware of Sofia’s plans and when she tells her about it she at first disagrees with Jade and Ruby being part of the pageant and helping out. But that soon changes when they come up with a perfect idea for the coach: Decorate it as a tree and dress up like birds. They soon begin work on decorating the coach in flowers, ribbons and glitter. Jade and Ruby start spending more time with Amber than with Sofia which bothers her and makes her feel left out. Sofia tells this to Clover, who tells her about when he was left out by his two rabbit friends Stew and Cheeks. Sofia tries everything to spend time with her friends alone but nothing appears to work. Miranda tells her that "the more, the merrier," but it doesn't sink in. Sofia is pushed over the edge when Jade and Ruby teach Amber their special hand clap. On the day of the pageant Sofia comes up with a new plan to get noticed by Jade and Ruby by giving them gooseberry pie and cherry cider. However she rushes so much that she loses control of the trolley and crashes it into the coach ruining it. Ashamed of what she has done, Sofia admits her jealousy: because Jade and Ruby were having more fun with Amber than with her, she thought she was going to be left out. Jade and Ruby just smile and tell her they will always be friends, all they did was make a new friend with Amber, They would never leave her out. Amber understands her feelings since she felt the same way when Sofia came to the castle, turning the tables fully and reflecting on how things had begun. With the coach ruined the ride in the pageant seems unlikely but Sofia comes up with a last minute idea. Together they redecorate the coach with leaves and flowers, making it look like an actual tree. As night falls they take off in their newly decorated coach and fly along with the other coaches. The four friends do a newly special hand clap with Amber who now makes four. Songs *Royal Fun Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Diamond White as Ruby *Isabella Acres as Jade *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jennifer Hale as Madame Collette *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda Hand Clap In this episode Sofia, Ruby and Jade show they have a special friendship hand clap. It is kind of like patty-cake but with three instead of two and together sing with a rhyme. When Amber learns how to do it the hand clap later includes four. Trivia *Ruby's mother Helen makes a second but brief appearance in this episode. The first was in "The Buttercups." *This is the first time Sofia shows jealousy, though it is more emotional and less petty than Amber's. She also deals with it somewhat better than Amber because she is kindhearted and more mature than Amber *The song "Royal Fun" is two minutes long in the soundtrack but only forty-three seconds of the ending is performed in the episode. *Princesses Hildegard and Arsinoe appear in this episode but Coco Grayson and Sarah Mitchell recorded no lines for them. *Ruby and Jade liked orange and blue respectively, but then like red and green respectively when choosing the colors for their costume dresses; oddly enough Ruby and Jade's names matches their new favorite color. Sofia, however, did not have a new color advised for her to wear by Amber, though it likely would have been white or blue. *Jade, Ruby and Amber dress up like fairies and pretend they talk like ringing bells, a reference to Tinker Bell and the other Disney Fairies. *This is the last episode to introduce a new character in the first season. *This is Jade and Ruby's last appearance in the first season. Screenshots Four's-A-Crowd-13.png|Ready with the salt and pepper Four's-A-Crowd-14.png Four's-A-Crowd-15.png|Showing clover the coach for the Flylight Pageant Four's A Crowd 1.png Four's-A-Crowd-16.png Four's-A-Crowd-17.png Four's-A-Crowd-19.png|Hand clap Four's-A-Crowd-20.png Four's-A-Crowd-22.png|Thinking of ideas for the coach Four's-A-Crowd-23.png Four's-A-Crowd-24.png Four's-A-Crowd-25.png|Jade has an idea Four's-A-Crowd-39.png Four's-A-Crowd-26.png|Amber is impressed Four's-A-Crowd-41.png|"We're going to make the best team." Four's-A-Crowd-42.png Four's A Crowd 8.jpg|Drawing their coach Four's-A-Crowd-27.png Four's-A-Crowd-28.png Four's-A-Crowd-29.png|"Royal fun!" Four's-A-Crowd-46.png|"Let's have some royal fun!" Royal-Fun.png Four's-A-Crowd-48.png|"We're gonna have some royal fun, fun, fun!" Four's-A-Crowd-49.png|"I'm so glad we're doing this together." Four's-A-Crowd-50.png Four's-A-Crowd-52.png Four's-A-Crowd-30.png|Ruby, Amber and Jade wearing fairy wings Four's A Crowd 10.jpg|Sofia wearing fairy wings Four's-A-Crowd-31.png Four's-A-Crowd-32.png Four's A Crowd 2.png Four's A Crowd 3.png Four's-A-Crowd-33.png|Choosing the colours for their costumes Four's A Crowd 7.jpg Four's A Crowd 4.png Four's-A-Crowd-34.png Four's-A-Crowd-35.png|Amber, Jade and Ruby dressed in their bird costumes Four's A Crowd 9.jpg Four's-A-Crowd-37.png|Sofia admits her jealousy Four's-A-Crowd-38.png|Amber understands her feelings Four's A Crowd 5.png Four's A Crowd 6.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes